1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manually operable electrical switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An emergency stop switch is required in elevator cars, which when operated causes electric power to be removed from the elevator drive motor and brake of a traction elevator, or from the electrically operated valves and/or pump motor of a hydraulic elevator. Co-pending application Ser. No. 941,617, filed Sept. 12, 1978, in the name of F. E. Coyle, entitled "Push Buttom Assembly", which is commonly assigned, discloses a new and improved push button assembly which has many advantages for use as an elevator car call button in the car-mounted call station. The housing of this new and improved push button assembly is strong mechanically and is designed to take abuse, both accidental and intentional, as well as to present a pleasing appearance. Further, this new and improved push button has raised legends immediately to the user's left of the actuating plunger of the push button assembly, in order to aid the visually handicapped.
The emergency stop switch is normally mounted on the same control panel as the car call push buttons, and it would be desirable to provide an emergency stop switch which may be mounted in the same space as the new and improved push button assembly, as well as to be compatible with the physical locations of the identifying legends and actuating members of the new and improved push button assembly, in order to aid the visually handicapped.
In the prior art, the operating toggle of the emergency stop switch is normally in the form of a handle or lever, to distinguish it from the car call push bottons which have a depressible actuating member, and it is usually formed of a red material in order to additionally signify its emergency nature. It would be desirable to provide a new and improved emergency stop switch which further emphasizes its emergency nature, and which reduces the possibility of accidental tripping by the sighted, such as by catching the operating or actuating member on clothing, a briefcase, or the like, and which also reduces the possibility of accidental tripping by the visually handicapped as they touch the control panel to locate and detect the legends which identify the car call push buttons.